Hostil
by supermonstrum
Summary: Si la persona con la que te has acostado, gozado y corrompido, de repente se torna hostil, lo justo es saber por qué. Pero lo justo no siempre es lo mejor... The Beatles - JohnxPaul


**H o s t i l **

Desde que la vio, desde que le contó, desde que lo supo o lo supuso (nunca estaría muy seguro de cómo se enteró), la actitud de Paul había cambiado tornándose un tanto hostil, cosa que desencajaba increíblemente con esas facciones tiernas y suaves que lo asemejaban a un niño. Quizá John le hubiera preguntado el porqué de esa pequeña transformación, pero el sólo hecho de verlo "intentar" enojarse —"intentar", ya que así como no quedaba bien con su físico, tampoco lograba incorporarlo a su personalidad— era divertido y, en cierto modo, exquisito. Se atrevería a decir que le causaba más placer contemplar su dulce hostilidad que tenerlo gimiendo entre sus sábanas, ruborizado, invadido por la timidez y la vergüenza que significaba _hacerlo_ con alguien como él: un chico que apenas le llevaba dos años. Además, sabía a la perfección que la causa de ese berrinche era porque estaba saliendo con una de las conocidas de Anne, una muchacha encantadora, con ese "no sabía qué" que obliga a uno a volverse loco. ¿Qué culpa tenía de que se viera afectado así? Ninguna, y el muchachito tendría que comprenderlo, no eran niños de primaria, estaban grandes.

Sin embargo, aceptar la realidad del momento no le estaba resultando demasiado fácil. Delante de los otros podía continuar con su alegría contagiosa y provocadora de un gran éxtasis, al menos para él; pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando iba a su casa o viceversa, liberaba lo que sentía en verdad, aquello que no podía o no quería reprimir cuando se encontraban totalmente a solas.

Fue así que transcurrieron los días, con ese juego de cambio y observación silenciosa, bufidos y sonrisas que dejaban escapar un poco de lasciva. Hasta que el rol pasivo que estaba tomando finalizó. Una de las tantas tardes que compartían para componer, mientras Paul se esforzaba por completar una estrofa que le había encantado, John se le acercó por detrás, despacio, respirando el perfume que emanaba su nuca, y, sin poder controlarse, le dio una rápida lamida que obligó al menor a sobresaltarse y, obviamente, protestar. John rió en voz baja, esperando a que el muchacho se callara, concentrándose en el tenue rubor que trataba de crecer en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Estoy aquí gastando neuronas para poder terminar esto, ¿y tú perdiendo el tiempo?

—_Please_, Paul… —suspiró, rodando los ojos—. Yo no puedo trabajar bien cuando estás así, y no te atrevas a decir que no sabes de qué hablo —aclaró severo—. Me refiero a como has estado actuando conmigo estos últimos días: fuiste frío, cortante… caprichoso. _Why? _

El chico de ojos avellana lo miró serio, analizando mentalmente cada palabra que usaría para responder, pues no quería que nada lo hiciera sonar como un chiquillo caprichoso. Odiaba sentirse así, o que John lo hiciera verse como tal, por más que estuviera jugando. También procuró no ser demasiado agresivo; los días anteriores sólo quiso castigarlo porque era presa de una envidia y celos totalmente desconocidos hasta entonces y muy desagradables que, de no haberse aventurado con él esa noche, jamás estarían allí, carcomiéndolo. Al parecer perdió el control, porque John estaba encarando el tema de forma directa. Pero simplemente no podía contenerse al recordarlo con aquella mirada lasciva que usaba cuando se acostaban y comprarlo con el otro muchacho que besaba a su novia, como cualquier otro joven enamorado _normal_. Ese contraste hacía que se platease quién era y cómo pudo haber terminado así, siendo que su chica, Anne, a quien quería, fue el puente entre John y su novia.

—¿Tú, cuál crees que podría ser la razón? —inquirió, alejándose de él.

—Mmh… _I'm not sure_ —respondió divertido. Se acercó y lo rodeó con un brazo, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor. —Tengo algunas hipótesis, y la más acertada, creo, es que no te gusta la idea de que me fije en alguien que no eres tú. ¿Es verdad o me equivoco?

—¿Y por qué debería molestarme por algo así? Fue Anne quien te la presentó. Anne… mi novia. Eres libre de elegir qué hacer con tu vida. ¿Quién soy yo para-?

—Shhh… —interrumpió John, tomando con sus dedos índice y pulgar los labios de su amigo—. Y yo he elegido, pero es evidente que a ti no te causa mucha gracia. Te gustaba que concentrara mi "atención" en ti, en tus facciones cuando follamos, en tu sonrisa cuando tocamos con los demás, en tu seriedad cuando componemos juntos. Créeme que a mí también me gustaba, demasiado, y aun me sigue gustando, pero ya es distinto…

—Ya no me quieres ni me deseas de la misma manera, John —concretó humillado—. Eso es lo que me irrita. Cuando te conocí, me invadió un sentimiento de respeto y admiración. Eres talentoso, y de alguna forma te las has ingeniado para que mi cariño platónico creciera y se volviera jodidamente intenso. ¿Sabes las noches que pasé sin dormir por ser consciente de que pensaba en ti?, ¿en un _chico_ de casi mi misma edad?

El labio inferior de Paul temblaba de disgusto, nerviosismo e impotencia, de muchas cosas. Cosas cuya culpa le atribuía a John, y él lo entendía, porque sabía que decía la verdad: fue él quien actuó egoístamente al pasarlo a un segundo plano repentinamente. Si pudiera evitarlo, lo hubiera hecho, pero que Paul saliera con Anne tampoco lo estimulaba a tomarse aquel juego sexual demasiado en serio. El problema fue que el otro sí, entonces de verdad merecía la hostilidad.

Rozó fugazmente los labios del de ojos avellana y lo abrazó con fuerza; era más que necesario cortar aquel hilo, antes de que se tornara una enredadera peligrosa. El menor trató de desprenderse y buscarlo para besarlo con mayor intensidad, mas John no se lo permitió, se limitó a estrecharlo con más fuerza, susurrarle al oído cariñosamente, y Paul terminó desistiendo.

—_Did I make you feel bad?_ —preguntó. Su voz se oía aun más dulce al ser opacada por su cuerpo.

_—Shh… No. All is right. Come on, We must to finish that stanza._


End file.
